


Christmas Wishes

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Santa, Spending Time Together, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester plans what he hopes will be the perfect Christmas for Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raptor_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/gifts).



> Thanks go to Reggietate for the beta.
> 
> Secret Santa for Raptor_Moon and her prompts: Snowbound; Winter Wonderland; Deck the Halls; Silver Bells. Some might be more blink-and-miss-them than others.

Sir James Lester wasn't entirely sure why he'd allowed Connor to convince him that this was a good idea. The shopping centre was crowded, lit by more lights than Blackpool and played the most dreadful canned carols he'd ever had the misfortune to hear. The Christmas tree in the centre of the atrium was so laden with a mismatch of clashing decorations that he was surprised it hadn't collapsed under their weight. He paused and eyed it carefully, hoping that Connor wouldn't get any ideas about the decorations in their flat which, as far as he was concerned, was tasteful and understated and... oh God, Connor would want to add more decorations. He winced when a brass band struck up, its strident tones clashing discordantly with the canned music and he could feel a headache building. 

“Headache?” Connor asked, his voice a low murmur as he rubbed Lester's back.

Lester shook his head, flinching as the movement sent a spike of pain through his skull. 

“Really?” Connor smiled. “Come on, James, lets grab a coffee and then go home.”

“But you're still buying presents.” Lester refused to disappoint his boyfriend, Connor deserved everything after the disaster of the past year. 

“I've got most of them and I can order the rest on-line.” Connor threaded his arm through Lester's and tugged him towards one of the quieter cafés. “Sit down and I'll get us both a cuppa.”

Lester sagged into his chair and rested his head in his hands, the thudding in his head growing with every beat of his heart.

“Take these.” Lester blinked at the pack of painkillers on the table as Connor took his purchases off the tray and placed Lester's before him. He sat down opposite Lester and nodded at the selection. “I brought a couple of slices of coffee and walnut and got you a glass of water.”

Lester gave Connor a slight smile as he swallowed the tablets and inhaled the coffee fumes as he waited for it to cool. “Thanks, Con.”

Connor gave him a blinding smile before he dug into his slice of cake. “Eat up and then I give you a massage when we get home.”

***

Lester moaned softly and drifted half-asleep as Connor's hands smoothed over his skin and chased all his aches and pains away. He felt the gentle kiss against his shoulder before Connor tugged the covers up and turned the lights off. “Con?”

“I just need to order a few things but I'll be back soon.” Connor paused on his way out. “Have you got your tablets?”

Lester muttered what he hoped Connor would take as agreement before he allowed sleep to claim him.

He woke some unknown time later, his head clear, and felt Connor shift in his arms. He smiled and pressed a kiss against Connor's hair, knowing exactly what he could do to make this Christmas perfect for Connor. 

How could he have forgotten his grandmother's old place? He smiled as he recalled many a holiday spent there in his youth. Connor would love it, and more importantly, Lester could honestly say his ex-wife had never set foot there. Oh, he had offered but as soon as she heard where it was, she had put her foot down. It had been too far from the bright lights and busy bustle of the city for her tastes. He smiled, knowing that had probably been for the best that she'd never been there, he was sure if she had been that she'd have demanded it in their divorce settlement... still, her loss was most certainly his gain. His children had also missed out, they had never been keen to visit on the few occasions they'd stayed with him, being too concerned with their own interests, friends and who knew what else. 

His mind made up, Lester settled back down to sleep and tugged Connor against him. He fell asleep planning all the things he needed to organise, from arranging the time off (via the ever efficient Ms Wickes) to packing warm clothes for Connor to phoning Mrs Dawes to air the cottage. His final conscious thought was what to do with Connor's pesky pets... he drifted into slumber with a smile on his face, wondering what Captain Stringer's expression would be when he found out Abby would be looking after Sid and Nancy for Christmas.

***

Lester smiled at Connor as his lover pottered around the kitchen half-asleep and still bedraggled from sleep. “Con?”

Connor blinked at him before reaching out for the cup of coffee Lester held out for him. “Mmmm,” he murmured as he inhaled the steam as if it was life-giving... an opinion Lester had to agree with, there were days at the ARC he certainly wouldn't survive without it.

“Con?” Lester repeated before trailing off, suddenly worried that Connor would want to stay in the city for Christmas rather than out in the middle-of-nowhere. 

“James?” Connor sounded considerably more awake now and somewhat worried. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Lester rubbed a hand through his hair. 

“Nothing?” Connor put his cup down on the worktop and grabbed Lester's hand. “You don't run your hands through your hair unless your worried about something. What's wrong?”

“I was just thinking...” Lester almost trailed off again before continuing, “You don't have to but I thought we could spend Christmas at my holiday cottage.”

“You have a cottage?” Connor asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

Lester nodded. “It's belonged to my grandmother.” He hesitated before quickly adding, “It has internet.”

Connor blinked at him before grinning. “The internet is lovely, James, but going away with you is more than enough for me.” 

“You wouldn't prefer staying in the flat for Christmas?” Lester asked, he had to make sure, after all, Connor wasn't really one for the country. 

“No, James.” Connor tugged Lester in for a kiss. “I think Christmas away with you would be perfect.”

“If you're sure...” Lester quirked an eyebrow.

“Positive.” 

“Good.” Lester leaned in for another kiss. “I'll arrange leave with Ms Wickes and then contact Mrs Dawes to air the cottage.”

“James?” 

“Yes?” Lester looked up from his phone. 

“Are you going to tell me where it is?”

“No, I think that should be a surprise.” He smiled at Connor's expression, knowing his lover would try to convince him to tell him. It would be an enjoyable few days, although Lester wouldn't be selfish and would certainly return the favour... multiple times.

***

Lester could almost hear Connor's shock as he walked past his Mercedes and instead opened up an old but serviceable Land Rover. He wasn't surprised when Connor proceeded to pester him as he drove along the motorway and down the B roads, trying to find out where they were going and why they weren't using the Mercedes.

Connor only stopped talking when the Land Rover crested a rise and the village lay before them in a sheltered hollow on the moor, his mouth opening and closing as he stared wordlessly down at it. “Wow!” Connor finally managed. “It looks so perfect. So, I don't know...” He turned to grin at Lester, “I think the only way it could be any more perfect would be for us to have a white Christmas.”

Lester breathed a sigh of relief before he smiled at Connor and tugged him in for a kiss. “Ready to see the cottage?”

“Definitely.” Connor peered back out the windscreen. “Can we see it from here?”

“Soon, Con.” Lester smiled as he drove down the narrow lane, pass the old stone built houses and cottages, until he drove out of the village and took the left hand fork. 

“James?” Connor had a frown on his face as he craned his head to look back at the village. “Where are we going?”

Lester smiled but remained silent, waiting for Connor reaction when he drove around a stand of trees he recalled climbing as a boy. He heard Connor's gasp as he saw where they would be staying over Christmas. “Welcome to Croft Cottage, Con.”

“That's a cottage?” Connor said incredulous as he stared at the large stone-built farmhouse as Lester pulled into the drive. 

Lester shrugged. “My grandmother called it her cottage and the name stuck.”

***

Lester stopped in surprise when he entered the farmhouse to find it already decorated, he smiled at the crackle of the fire in the kitchen hearth and the fresh bough of holly over the mantle. It brought back memories of all the Christmases spent with his grandmother, she had always insisted on fresh holly over the fire. Good old Mrs Dawes, she really was a godsend at times, even if she was what most city dwellers would label an interfering old bat.

“What's that?” 

He glanced over to see Connor pointing at an envelope propped up on a tin which had Lester smiling, hoping they were Mrs Dawes famous (at least around these parts) mince pies. He opened the tin, his smile growing before he handed Connor one of the pies and took one himself, savouring it as he slit the letter open. He groaned softly as he read the note inside, knowing he – they – wouldn't be able to ignore the message but...

“James?” Connor sounded worried, his half-eaten pie forgotten. 

“We've been 'invited' to the carol concert.” Lester gave Connor an apologetic smile. “You don't have to go.”

“But you do?” Connor queried, adding before Lester had time to reply. “I think I'd like to go.” He smiled mischievously. “And I'm sure the locals will tell me all about what you got up to as a child.”

“Mrs Dawes certainly will.” Lester tilted his head slightly. “You're sure you don't mind going?”

“Positive.” Connor returned to munching his pie. “Especially if there will be more of these there.”

“Food and mulled wine are part of the concert.” Lester informed him. “And if you tell Mrs Dawes how much you love them, I'm sure she'd provide more.”

“You love that,” Connor waved a finger accusingly at his lover. “I can see you licking every crumb up.” 

“Of course,” Lester grinned before licking his fingers again, his grin widening into a smirk at the needy moan Connor gave.

***

Lester woke to the excited cry of Connor and wondered what had happened now, but realising that, knowing Connor, he'd reached a new record with one of his games. “Con?” He almost yelped when cold air met his skin when Connor half-dragged Lester out of their bed, earning himself a hissed curse when Lester's feet touched the cold floor.

“Look!” Connor almost bounced with excitement as he pointed at the window. “It's snowing.”

“So it is,” Lester murmured drily. “Come back to bed?”

Connor glanced between the warm bed and the cold outdoors before turning his best puppy-dog eyes on Lester. “Can we go out?”

Lester sighed before reluctantly nodding, smiling at the dazzling smile he received. “After breakfast.” 

“James?” 

Connor's voice stopped Lester at the bedroom door. “Yes?”

“How about we snuggle in bed first?” Connor asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he slipped back between the sheets. 

Lester pursed his lips. “I don't know, I'm up now...”

“You most certainly are.” Connor's licked his lips as he stared at Lester's morning erection. “And I know just where you can put it.”

“Oh?” Lester grinned back at his lover before moving to join him in their bed. “I think I might be persuaded.” He kissed Connor, his tongue asking for entrance as Connor gasped and squirmed beneath him. 

“Oh fuck!” Connor gasped, his head falling back against the pillow as he panted for more. 

“Getting to that, dear boy,” Lester murmured, a look of concentration on his face as he prepared Connor quickly but thoroughly. 

“Faster.” 

Lester smiled fondly before sheathing himself balls deep. He held himself still for an instant before beginning to move, gently at first before he slowly increased both depth and power until he was pounding Connor. His lover writhed beneath him, his hands scrambling on Lester's back for more as he bucked up to meet each of Lester's thrusts. 

“There, James. Oh fuck! There!”

Lester felt Connor come, spurting across their bellies as he convulse around him. The feel of Connor squeezing around him had Lester groan his own completion before he collapsed half on top of Connor, gasping for breath. He gathered the few still functioning brain cells he possessed to roll off Connor, only for his lover to hold onto him tightly. “Con?”

“Stay there, just for a minute. Feels so good.”

“So do you,” Lester murmured sleepily before finally withdrawing and snuggling against Connor, although he did grab a handful of tissues to clean them up before he surrendered to sleep; he did have standards to maintain.

***

Lester wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled his collar up, eyeing the snow with some distaste before he fought back his smile at the hat Connor wore. “Con?”

Connor grinned at him. “I have another one if you want it?”

Lester eyed the so-called hat, all he could assume was it was a joke Christmas one, at least, he hoped it was. One never knew with Connor, but Lester hoped even Connor drew the line at wearing a hat in the shape of a reindeer's head with stuffed antlers jutting from the side at any other time of the year. “No, thank you Con.” 

“Spoil sport,” Connor muttered before smiling when Lester kissed him. “Make it up to me?”

“I thought you wanted to go out?” Lester was quite happy to go back to bed. 

“Oh, I do.” Connor smiled and Lester feared he'd seen the flash of disappointment on Lester's face before he had controlled his expression. “Later... but for now, build a snowman with me?”

“Con.” Lester started before sighing when his lover pulled out his ultimate weapon: the big puppy-dog eyes he could never resist. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Connor tugged Lester in for a kiss, opening his mouth to allow Lester's tongue entrance. Pulling away slowly, Connor licked his lips before pushing Lester towards the front door. 

“The things I do for you, Con,” Lester muttered but the truth was, Connor deserved everything and if building a snowman would make him happy, Lester would build as many as he wanted. Hopefully it would just be one and only this one time. Lester snorted softly, knowing it wouldn't be and he'd happy indulge his lover. 

He shivered as he stepped out into the snow, feeling the crust break under his weight and he took a moment to take in the unbroken whiteness that cloaked the area. The low stone wall was half-hidden by a small drift and he smiled, that would be perfect for building Connor's snowman.

***

Lester barely suppressed his chuckle when Connor over balanced rolling his ball of snow and landed on top of it. He grew worried when Connor just lay there and hurried over, leaving his own smaller ball of snow. “Connor?”

“I'm fine.” Connor took Lester's offered hand and allowed him to help him up. “It's flattened.”

Lester eyed the mound of, he had to admit, somewhat squashed snow. “It's snow, Con. I'm sure it will still make a perfectly good snowman.”

Connor nodded. “We have the technology, we can rebuild him.”

“Yes...” Lester decided it was best not to enquire as he brushed the snow from Connor's coat. “Now, where did you want it again?”

“Over there.” Connor pointed to a spot Lester knew would be visible from their bedroom window and he helped his lover position the ball where he wanted it. “Did you make the head?”

“Its...” Lester paused and found the prospect of finding one, albeit somewhat large, ball of snow in a mass of snow was not the easiest thing to do. He smiled when he spotted what he thought was the head in question and strolled over to identify that it was, indeed, the ball of snow he was after. “Here.”

Lester had to admit that, with its head now firmly packed in with snow, that the snowman was beginning to take shape. His lip twitched when Connor stuck in an old carrot for its nose and two lumps of blackened wood for its eyes.

“Now for its hat.” Connor frowned. 

“Use this.” Lester held out the second reindeer hat to Connor. “I'm not wearing it.”

“Spoilsport,” Connor muttered before draping it over the snowman's head. “Perfect.”

Lester nodded and tugged Connor against him, his lips nuzzling his lover's neck. “Absolutely.”

***

Lester sprawled in their bed, quite content to just lie there with Connor in his arms after a very enjoyable, slow climb to pleasure. He glanced at the clock and sighed when he saw the time, gently shaking Connor's shoulder.

“Five more minutes.” 

Connor's sleepy respond had Lester smiling. “Sorry, Con. We need to get ready for the concert.”

“But that's this evening.”

“It is this evening.” Lester informed his lover, squawking slightly when Connor planted an elbow in his side when he scrambled to sit up. 

“Sorry,” Connor murmured before he glanced at the clock in disbelief. “We spent the entire day in bed rather than outside.”

Lester resisted the inclination to roll his eyes and tugged Connor down for a kiss. “We can go out tomorrow if you want.”

“And build another snowman?” Connor asked with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Lester gave a long-suffering sigh before glaring at Connor when his lover laughed. 

“We don't have to,” Connor quickly added. 

“I'm sure you... we can.” Lester eyed his lover as he remembered something. “And we can go for a walk after Christmas Dinner.” He smiled at Connor's expression. “It was something I always did with my grandmother.”

“Of course we can go for a walk, James,” Connor said quickly. “You can show me her favourite spots.”

***

More snow had fallen and the snowman appeared to be shorter by several inches, causing Lester to glance up at the lane with a thoughtful look on his face.

“James?” Connor asked worriedly. 

“Nothing, Connor.” Lester smiled reassuringly when Connor looked even more concerned. “It's just that this much snow will block the lane with drifts.”

“We're stuck here?” Connor asked before smiling and threading his arm through Lester's. “What could be more perfect than that? Just the two of us.”

“And the village.” Lester pointed out.

“And them,” Connor agreed. “Sounds bloody brilliant to me. What could go wrong?”

Lester knew several things could, which was why he'd already checked with Mrs Dawes if the procedure for being snowbound was the same one he'd learnt as a boy. “Come on, Con.”

“Shouldn't we stay here?”

“No, Mrs Dawes won't cancel the concert for this.” Lester knew it had only been cancelled once and that was when the snow had been several feet thick and it had been howling a blizzard.

***

Lester took a deep breath before opening the door to the hall, wincing at the bright flashing lights and the babble of voices as he followed Connor into the warmth.

“Ah, there you are, James.” Ms Dawes swept towards him, engulfed him in a hug before doing the same to Connor, smiling at the small sound he made. She grabbed Connor's hand and tugged him towards the front, ignoring the pleading look Connor shot Lester over his shoulder. Lester sighed before following, smiling when George handed him a glass of mulled wine with a conspirational air. 

Lester smiled sweetly at Mrs Dawes as he joined them at the front and knew from her expression when she noticed his glass. “James..” But whatever she had been about to say was drowned by the organ, the music swelling to fill the hall and quieting all talking as song sheets were rustled and throats softly cleared. 

He had to admit that although the carols were sung with gusto, they were, on the whole, also in tune, even if not entirely. From the glare Mrs Dawes shot the one culprit Lester could identify as not being in time, he had to assume that was deliberate and George would be in trouble later.

***

The walk back to the cottage was magical, the frost catching the light of the full moon to render everything in shades of black and silver. The snow fell gently and Lester couldn't think it could be any more perfect or romantic. He caressed the small box in his pocket, the one he'd been waiting for the perfect moment to present it to Connor, and wondered if this would be that moment.

He turned towards Connor, his mouth opening and then... Connor's phone rang and the moment was shattered, gone forever. He stepped away to give Connor some privacy, he didn't want to intrude on what might be a private conversation, but what a moment to be interrupted? 

Connor sounded happy so it wasn't an emergency, especially when he laughed as he approached Lester. “Make sure you give them their treats and I'll see you after the holidays. Merry Christmas, Abby.” He disconnected and linked his arm with Lester's and leaned in for a kiss.

“The pests having a good time?” Lester asked, knowing the moment was gone and that he could only hope that another perfect moment would occur. Not that he could or would blame Ms Maitland for her unfortunate timing. 

“They are, although I'm not sure Joel is,” Connor said before he gazed out over the snowy landscape. “This really is wonderful, James.”

Lester smiled, sensing another chance, although when Connor shivered he knew this one would slip through his fingers too. “Come on, Con. Back to the cottage so we can warm up.” 

Connor's eyes took on a mischievous look. “I can think of the perfect way,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lester laughed. “I'm sure you can.” And maybe he would have the chance to ask Connor, not that he'd wanted to when they were post-coital, but beggars couldn't be choosers. That and he had the feeling he'd missed the perfect moments he'd been waiting so patiently for.

“What's that?” Connor called out, his finger pointing towards a pair of gleaming eyes several feet off the ground. 

Lester swallowed and aimed the torch for it and heard Connor's laugh of relief when the light fell on one of the local farm cats, sitting on the snowman's head before it leapt to the ground with a disgruntled cry and shot into the garage Lester had parked his Land Rover in. 

Connor grinned and tugged Lester in for a kiss. “False alarm.” Before the sound of something large bellowing cut through the air. Connor swallowed nervously. “What was that? Was it a farm animal?”

“Up here?” Lester shook his head. “No, its mostly sheep.”

“Oh.” Connor muttered before peering into the gloom. “Look!”

Lester swung around, the torch clenched in his fist, before he relaxed as he watched a majestic stag lift its head up and bellowed once more. 

“Look at the antlers on that,” Connor gasped. 

“Its a beauty, isn't it.” Lester breathed.

Connor nodded, his eyes not leaving he stag as he blindly reached for his phone. “No anomalies have been picked up. Maybe I should call it in?”

“No need, Con. Deer are common on the moors,” Lester informed him, before eyeing the stag once more. “Unless your saying its not local?”

Connor peered closer at it before shaking his head. “Looks like a red deer to me.”

***

Lester finished brewing the tea and collected the plate of mince pies before he headed into the lounge. He smiled at Connor, warming himself before the blazing fire as he stared into its mesmerizing flames. “Cold?”

Connor shook his head before holding a hand out for Lester, tugging him down to join Connor on the rug before the fire. “Thank you, James. Its been perfect.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow as he shifted into a more comfortable position. “Even with the concert?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded, a shy smile on his face. “What more could I want? You, me, together, here.”

Lester eyebrow quirked at that more than usual disjointed comment. “Con?”

“I'm fine.” Connor leaned in for a kiss. “What could be more perfect than being with you? This is the best Christmas I've ever had.”

Lester gazed into the fire, his fingers once more caressing the small box. “Con?”

“Yes?”

Lester swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and the words he wished to utter stuck in his throat. 

“James?” Connor looked worried once more, his eyes full of concern. 

“Er...” Lester found himself at a lost for words for once. He knew – he hoped – that Connor would say yes, but... he couldn't help the fear niggling in his gut that he wouldn't. Lester knew he wasn't much of a catch, he'd never understood what Connor had seen in him but it hadn't stopped him falling in love with Connor. Wanting to spend his life with him. 

“James?” Connor was on his knees now, a hand hovering before taking Lester's and squeezing it gently. “What's wrong?”

The last thing Lester wanted to do was worry Connor, especially after the last year. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. “Con...”

“Yes?” Connor gave his hand another gentle squeeze. “You can tell me anything.”

“I... you don't have to say yes, but...” Lester cursed his tongue before taking another deep breath and running his free hand through his hair. “Connor Temple, would you do me the honour of marrying me?” When Connor just stared at him wordlessly, Lester swallowed and let his gaze drop, unable to meet Connor's eyes and know the man didn't want him, not like that. “Con... I... just forget I said anything. Please?”

“No,” Connor whispered. 

Lester swallowed and nodded. “I'm sorry, Con.”

“No, James.” Connor's fingers reached under Lester's chin and tugged until he looked up to meet Connor's suspiciously moist eyes. “I don't mean no, I don't want to marry you, I mean, no, I don't want to forget you said it.”

Lester blinked, his eyebrows raising in confusion. “What?”

Connor smiled and leaned in for a kiss, gentle at first before he became more demanding. “I mean, James, that I'd love nothing better than marrying you.”

“You would?” Lester asked, almost in disbelief.

“Yes, absolutely.” Connor grinned widely, “Actually, I can't think of anything else that would make Christmas more perfect.”

Lester smiled as Connor leaned against him, snuggling close and knew his wish for a perfect Christmas with Connor had come true. Except... fuck! How could he have forgotten that? He moved, dislodging Connor to his lover's annoyed mumble and pulled the box from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment before holding it out for Connor to take. 

“James?” Connor asked as he took the box, staring at the box before opening it carefully. His jaw dropped open before he launched himself at Lester, hugging and kissing him. “Its perfect.” He pulled back, glancing at the ring clenched in his hand. “But I didn't get you one.”

“Something for when we get back home, Con.”

Connor smiled as if he'd remembered something. “Or I can ask George. He says he's a smith...” He tilted his head and stared at Lester. “He told me he'd make me what I wanted for Christmas... did he know?”

Lester shook his head. “No, but Mrs Dawes might have suspected...” She really was an interfering old bat, and Lester was thankful he'd carefully selected her gift this Christmas. He heard the distant church bells toll twelve. “Merry Christmas, Con.”

“Merry Christmas, James,” Connor replied as he snuggled against him.


End file.
